The Bad Roommate Alternate
by elaineflute324
Summary: The Tandre couple is arguing a lot right now, while they're working on songs for Kojeezy. Soon enough Tori and Andre will get back together and things will get intense.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bad Roommate Alternate Chapter 1**

_**This is the alternate of the episode The Bad Roommate. **_

_**Plus:**_

_****__**Shout out to NujabesebajuN for always reviewing**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

The piano was still playing. I tried muffling the sound with my pillow but it didn't help. Andre was probably playing forte. I moved the pillow away from my face and scowled in anger. Screw this! I sprung up from bed and stomped my way downstairs. Okay I love my boyfriend and all, but does he have to be playing his piano at 3:00 in the morning?! Okay here's the story, ever since Andre and I got back together after the Platinum Awards (this happened in my other fanfic), we've been going out and things have been pretty good. Until it happened. Kojeezy is coming to our school to look for a song to produce. Andre and I both have been working hard on our individual songs, but then Andre's grandmother has been bothering Andre in his song writing. So now he's staying at my house until he finishes the song. It's been bad since Andre has been keeping us up all night by playing the piano. So I'm gonna end it, but little did I know that I just made things worse.

I stomped my way behind Andre where he was sitting on the piano bench, finger still playing keys.

Tori: Hey!

Andre: *flinches and turns around* Hey babe! Why are you still up?

Tori: *sarcastically* I don't know! Who could it be, ANDRE?!

Well, that was a little far with the attitude.

Andre: Well!..

Tori: Andre, listen. I understand the fact that you're here to write a song, but can you please not write it when we're sleeping?!

Andre: Look, Tori, I can but I wanna do the best I can to impress Kojeezy!

I clenched my fist and teeth. Does he care a single thing about what his girlfriend feels?!

Tori: THEN IF YOU WANT TO, THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Andre stares at me in angry shock. Oh shit. Why did I go overboard?

Andre: *angry* Okay! I think I should go!

I watch Andre take some of his things and make his way to the door. Oh fuck I gotta do something!

Tori: *stutters* A-Andre I-I didn't mean it like that! Please I'm so-

Andre: Goodnight, Tori!

He swings the door open and heads out, slamming it right behind him. Oh what the fuck is the matter with me?!

* * *

I love Andre. I didn't mean it when I told him to leave. I just wanted him to know that I feel unhappy and wanted my boyfriend to understand. But I took it the wrong way and now he's probably really mad at me. I mean to be honest, we haven't broken up but the two of us are in a lot of arguing. Like the common Beck and Jade relationship. Today I wanted to apologize to Andre and let him know that I didn't mean it. I thought things went bad at first, but then it turned into a miracle.

While I was playing for Kojeezy, I had Andre's tune stuck in my head and I played it for him. After I finished playing it, Andre pulled me out of the classroom into another argument in the janitor's closet. As he shoved me in, he shut the door closed and locked it.

Tori: Andre! What is the-

Andre: Why the hell did you use my song?!

Tori: You got it stuck in my head!

Andre: So that means you can just steal it?!

Toril: I didn't steal it-

Andre whipped my phone out of my pocket and shoved it in his pants.

Tori: Why-

Andre: I don't know! It just got STUCK in my pants!

I groan. Alright you should end this Vega!

Tori: Andre listen...let's just stop...

Andre: What?

Tori: Stop arguing...

Andre: Say wh-

Tori: Let's just end this! Please!

Tears started forming in my eyes.

Tori: I'm sorry...

Andre: What?

Tori: For kicking you of my house, for being a horrible girlfriend, for being selfish...

Andre: Say what?

Tori: Andre...I love you. I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I love you. But I really hated being kept up all night, so I wanted you to know how I feel.

I look down on the ground and I started crying

Andre: Tori...

Tori: But...*sniffle* I took it the wrong direction and made you mad! I hate the fact that I did that! I'm sorry Andre! I'll help you right the song to repay-

Andre: Don't apologize, babe.

Tori: What?

I look up very perplexed.

Andre: *sighs* I should be the one saying sorry.

Tori: Why?

Andre: I thought you hated me...

Tori: Why would I hate my boyfriend?!

Andre: For...keeping you up all night and not understanding you're feelings. I love you, but I didn't think you would love me again. I'm...I'm so sorry, babe.

He looks down on the ground. I just looked at my boyfriend shocked. He's not mad at me! Holy fuck! Yes! Why am I not celebrating. Okay calm down Tori! You should say something to make him feel better! I lift Andre's head to make him look at me.

Tori: It's okay, Andre...*hugs him tightly* I love you, so I forgive you.

Andre: *hugs her back* I love you, too, so don't feel bad.

We lock eyes and had a hot make out session. His lips are always so perfect! I broke the kiss into smiles.

Andre: But babe?

Tori: Yes?

Andre: Could you help me right the song?

I smile and kiss him one more time.

Tori: Yes!

I smile and we decide to head back to the class. My boyfriend hands me my phone in his pants. I smile as I took it, remembering the night I had sex with Andre.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bad Roommate Alternate Chapter 2**

(Warning: Smut)

I wanted to cry on Andre's shoulder all day. Why?! Andre and I worked on "Faster than Boys" so hard yet we didn't get it produced by Kojeezy! All because of some stupid Baby Test! I sobbed over and over on my boyfriends shoulder. He patted my back and tried making me feel better.

Andre: Tori...

I look up still letting tears fall.

Tori: I just can't believe it! *sniffs* We-We worked so hard on this song, and yet we still didn't get it produced?! All because of that dumb baby!

I threw my face back into Andre's shoulder and continued crying. He held me tightly. With him being so close, it was so warm and soft, so comforting. I slowly stopped crying as my significant other held onto me closer. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

Andre: Tori...I know how you feel...I'm upset to because of that stupid baby, too...but please don't feel sad...*wipes Tori's tears* It pains me so much to see you all upset, babe.

He kisses my forehead and I could feel the sadness go away.

Andre: I love you, Tori...please don't cry...I'll do anything for you to see you smile...

All the grief and sorrow left me and happiness and love took it's place. I smash our lips together into a passionate kiss. Taking no time to kiss me back, Andre matched the rhythm of my lips. I brought myself closer to my boyfriend and received a slight moan, giving me the chance to thrust my tongue right into his mouth. He growled and forced his tongue into me. I just moaned. Right now I just wanted to be with Andre. He's the guy that I love most and I want him to take me right here right now. Andre broke the kiss as we locked eyes.

Andre: Tori...

Tori: Andre...take me...again

Andre: I..I can't...not again...

Tori: Please...I love you...I trust you with my body...

Andre: I would but I'm afraid of...

Tori: Don't be afraid. Please just take me...

He bit his lip in thought.

Andre: Okay...

He grabbed me into another make out session. I could only concentrate on Andre nothing else. As we continued making out, he pushed me down on the couch and put himself on top of me. He parted our lips and he took no time to start kissing his way down to my neck. He stopped halfway and left a hickey there. My breathing slowly increased as Andre continued kissing me. As Andre kept on kissing my upper body, I felt his hand trail down to the bottom of my shirt. He tugged at the hem and broke the kiss to get the shirt off me. Once it was off, he threw it aside and we stared at each other.

Andre: You're parents aren't home right?

Tori: No, neither is Trina.

Andre nods and makes out with me again. I felt his hand trail to my back and reach for the hook of my bra. I stop him instantly. Andre looks down at me with confusion.

Tori: It's not fair...

Andre: What's not?

Tori: Take you're shirt off...to make it fair.

Andre chuckles and brings his shirt over his head. My eyes widen into the size of golf balls. Last time I had sex with Andre, it was dark so I couldn't get a good look at his body. And I knew Andre would work out a lot but I didn't expect his body to turn out this sexy! He told me before that he had a six pack and I thought he was lying, but damn, he wasn't! They were perfectly shaped and any girl would die for them. And damn his calves, thighs, etc. are muscular! You punch him so hard he probably won't even flinch! I kept on staring and Andre finally snapped me into my senses.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: Huh? Oh sorry!

Andre: *smirks* So you like my body don't you?

I absentmindly traced my boyfriend's abs.

Tori: Hell, I love your body!

Andre: *chuckles* I love your's too.

I smile and pull his head down for a passionate kiss. He trailed his fingers to my bra hook, unhooked it, and tossed it to the side. He brought his lips to my hard, sensitive nipples and sucked. I moaned as I felt his tongue swirl around me. He took his hand and caressed my breasts that he was sucking on. He took his other hand caressed my other breast. I gasped at the contact, showing how much I wanted more. It felt so great, I accidently bucked my hips with Andre's. He moaned as he continued sucking and bucked his hips against mine. And I could feel Andre instantly get hard. Okay it's Andre's turn. I push him away suddenly, receiving a small gasp from my boyfriend. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off and tossed them to the side. I did the same with my jeans. I placed my hand where Andre's erection was and teased him there. I brushed my hand up and down his boxers, receiving small moans of pleasure from him, but I know this isn't enough. I grab at the hem of his boxers and slid them off. I looked at Andre's hard, sensitive cock begging for me to do more. I smirk and stroke him. His moaning was louder but not loud enough. I smirked wider and took him whole. He gasped and moaned louder at the contact. I pumped my head up and down, gliding my tongue over the surface of his erection. I felt his dick jerk, showing he was oing to come any moment.

Andre: Tori...I...Fuck! Aghh!

I let go and he released, getting it all over me. I wiped his cum off my face and came closer to Andre. I pulled him into a kiss, letting our bodies mold together as one. After a 2 minute make out session, Andre broke the kiss.

Andre: You know, it's still not fair.

Tori: What?

Andre immediately pulled my panties off and tossed it aside. So that's what he meant. Okay we're both naked so it's cool.

Andre: *smiles* Much better.

I have to agree but it's still not enough. It's time for the finale. I pull Andre into the largest make out session we ever had. As I did I pushed Andre down on the couch making me on top. I broke the kiss and positioned myself to let Andre enter me. I was about to push down, until I remembered the condoms in the drawer. I crawl over to the rawer and find the condoms and crawl quickly back to Andre. I put it on him quickly.

Andre: You must really want to do this don't you, babe? *chuckles*

Tori: Yes, I really do. *smiles*

I position myself on top of Andre's dick for entrance. I push down slowly, feeling Andre enter me as I wince and bite my lip. It hurt but I wanted him to have me. I squirmed around, trying to ease the pain, but Andre sat up and kissed me. As I kissed back, I started calming down. He broke the kiss and locked eyes with me.

Andre: It's okay, the pain will leave. *kisses Tori's cheek* I'm right here so it's okay.

Hearing his heart touching voice, I stopped moving, feeling so relieved I have him. I started riding Andre's hips slowly and he shoved into me gently. It hurt less and less as we continued. Finally after a few seconds, pain left and pleasure filled it's spaces. I moaned in delight, wishing for more. I rode his hips faster and faster as Andre thrusted in me harder and faster. With each thrust, I felt myself getting closer to climaxing.

Tori: Andre I think I'm...Fuck! I'm close!

Andre: M-me too, Tori!

Soon enough I felt Andre hit my G-spot repeatedly and I came hard. I threw my head back and yelled his name, hearing him scream at my name as well. I started panting and I fell on top of Andre. He pulled out of me. As we laid there to catch our breath, Andre pulled out of me.

Andre: I love you, Tori.

Tori: I love you, too, Andre.

We laid in eachother's arms, for a really long time.


End file.
